


Late

by GoringWriting



Series: Dom/Sub ColdFlash [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Len gets tired of Barry's punctuality issues so he takes matters into his own hands.





	Late

Len has to hand it to Barry. He has the perfect cover. No one would expect the Flash of secretly being the nerdy CSI who’s late to everything he tries to go to. At first Len had thought Barry arrived when he did in order to make a dramatic entrance. Now he knows that Barry just has no sense of punctuality. 

Len decides enough is enough after the third date night Barry is late to. One of these days Barry is going to be too late for something and nothing good will come of it and Len knows if someone gets hurt because if his lateness Barry will blame himself and that won’t be good for Barry’s mental health.

Len sets his plan into motion on the last night of the month. He and Barry sit down and figure out what time Barry needs to leave in order to be on time and then they figure out what time he should get up in order to meet that time. Then after Barry goes to bed, Len checks over their contracts to make absolutely sure that he won’t be stepping near any of Barry’s limits. Once that is settled he goes to bed and plans out what he’s going to do.

Len wakes up shortly before Barry in order to get breakfast ready. In the time it takes the omelettes to cook he hears Barry’s alarm go off five separate times and each time it cuts off before going off again five minutes later. It seems his lovely little Scarlet has a snooze button problem. Oh well his loss then.

Len hears Barry finally get out of bed and go to the shower and and starts plating the food. Barry takes the longest showers Len has ever seen one person take alone. 

“This looks delicious Len,” Barry says and sits down and eats. Of course the fastest thing Barry does is eat. Len smiles as he watches Barry finish up his morning routine with one minute to spare. 

Len keeps his eyes on the clock and as Barry puts his coat on Len easily slides a lubed hand into Barry’s pants and boxers making Barry gasp softly.

“You like that Scarlet?” Len asks and Barry nods and Len flicks the head of his cock.

“Sorry Len, yes I like that,” Barry moans and the clock strikes the time Barry has to leave for work and Len pulls his hand out making Barry whimper.

“Time to go to work Scarlet. I’ll see you in a few hours,” Len says and Barry whimpers but Len easily orders him out and to work. Len hopes that tomorrow he’ll have more time. He loves hearing all of Barry’s little noises. He wants more than just a minute of them.

When Barry gets home later Len makes sure to make the blow job he gives him to be extra long for being such a good boy and not trying to get more than he was given.

TA few mornings later Len wakes up early again and starts breakfast. This time Barry only hits snooze three times and his shower is a little shorter and by the end of the routine they have a full five minutes together. This time Len makes him straddle his lap and slides a single finger into Barry’s hole.

“That’s it Scarlet, just let me work,” Len says and rubs and presses everything he can and by the end Barry is a mess and writhing on his lap.

“Please Len,” Barry begs when he sees the time on the clock. He’s already so hard and needy. 

“You have one minute Scarlet. Cum now or not until tonight,” Len says kissing Barry’s neck and makes sure to leave a nice noticeable bite right there. He can feel Barry clenching around him and Len can tell he’s just about to cum but time is up so he pulls away making Barry begin whining louder.

“Have a fun day at work Scarlet, and remember no cumming at work,” Len says and watches Barry leave. He smiles when he notices Barry walking awkwardly and Len gets himself ready and can’t wait until he’s able to make Barry cum before work.

That night Len sticks a fleshlight on Barry and lets him cum as many times as he needs. Watching Barry’s hips shake under the sensations. When Barry is just about to have his final orgasm of the night Len quickly pulls the fleshlight away and swallows Barry down to the root and Barry screams his orgasm.

“Did you enjoy that Scarlet?” Len asks and Barry starts to nod but then corrects himself.

“Yes Len. That was so good,” Barry says and Len flicks Barry’s cock teasingly and Barry yelps in surprise and Len swallows the noise with a kiss.

The next morning Barry is up the minute his alarm goes off and in the shower before Len has even managed to start breakfast. When Barry comes out he’s just finished plating and Barry eats as quickly as safety will allow and Len smiles when Barry has a who half an hour till work.

“You’ve been doing so well Scarlet. I’m so proud of you,” Len says and presses Barry against the wall and slides his pants down and with one hand he presses Barry’s prostate and with the other hand he strokes Barry’s cock and Barry moans and Len decides to go a bit faster than his normal pace. Barry deserves it after all this time of being good. 

“Please,” Barry moans and Len speeds up and kisses Barry’s ears.

“You look so pretty Scarlet, cum for me,” Len says and Barry spills himself with a cry and Len smiles and licks him clean.

“Delicious Scarlet. You did so well for me,” Len says and Barry kisses him and wobbles out the door to work. Len smiles and licks his lips.

From that day on Barry was never late for another thing ever again. Everyone attributes it to him finally maturing. But Len and Barry know better.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
